Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and covering a defect and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The foundation is classified into solid-type foundation, liquid-type foundation and gel-type foundation according to a type of cosmetic contents. In case of the solid-type foundation, although the solid-type foundation has a good cover effect, the makeup is united when the makeup is refreshed. In case of the liquid-type foundation, although the liquid-type foundation gives a good close contact feel, the persistency is weak. Thus, in recent years, the number of customers favoring the gel-type foundation having a considerable persistency and a good close contact feel has been increased.
Therefore, there is need to develop a container for gel-type foundation. Generally, the gel-type foundation, which is filled into a glass container or a tub-type container, is used in such a manner that a user takes some foundation on his hands for use or squeezes foundation from the container and then, coats the foundation on his skin by using a puff or his hands.
However, according to the related art, since a user gets cosmetics on his hands every time that it is used, it is inconvenient to wash hands every time after use. In addition, as the hands coated with cosmetics are washed, the cosmetics are wasted.
To solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 1, a compact container having an impregnation member 1 which is impregnated with cosmetics and embedded in an inner container is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1257628 issued to the applicant of the present application. According to the related art, a user uses the cosmetics impregnated to the mixing member by getting a puff the cosmetics to coat the cosmetics on his skin, so that the user can wear makeup without coating user's hands with the cosmetics.
However, since cosmetics impregnated to the impregnation member 1 contain a large quantity of volatile materials, when the sealing of the inner container containing the cosmetics is deteriorated, the volatile materials are volatilized into the atmosphere, so that the cosmetics are hardened, thereby losing the inherent function. Thus, there is a need to a method of preventing the volatile materials of cosmetics from being volatilized.
To solve the above-described problems, as shown in FIG. 2, an airtight cosmetic container is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1297824, where a sealing rib 3 is formed on a lower portion of a packing case lid such that the sealing rib 3 is inserted into a packing groove formed in a packing case 2, so that the packing case 2 is effectively sealed, thereby preventing the volatile materials of cosmetics from being volatilized.
However, according to the related art, to refill the cosmetics, after the packing case 2 is separated from an outer container, the packing case lid is opened to separate a fixing member 4. Then, after an inner container 5 is changed for a new inner container 5, the inner container 5 must be assembled in a reverse sequence again. Thus, since several components must be separated and assembled again to exchange the inner container 5, the refill process is inconvenient.
In addition, according to the related art, since the fixing member 4 for fixing the impregnation member is separately formed while covering an upper part of the inner container 5, the number of assembling components is increased so that the manpower for assembly is increased, thereby deteriorating the productivity and increasing the component prices.
In addition, according to the related art, when the inner container 5 is made of synthetic resin, the inner container 5 made of synthetic resin is required to have a constant thickness or above, so that the cosmetic containing space is reduced, so it is limited to maximize the amount of cosmetics filled in the inner container 5.